


Federlese - Prolog

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Fiktiver Abend nach Tatort München-Folge 484 (Im freien Fall)
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

Nach der Vernissage, bei der sie die Hauptverdächtigen der Kunstfälscherbande festgenommen hatten, hatte Ivo seinen Kollegen mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. Zuvor war er nochmal mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren, wo die Wunde endlich noch verbunden wurde, die Anne ihm zugefügt hatte. Als letzter körperlicher Akt sozusagen hinterließ sie ein Zeichen, ein Mal an seiner Stirn, dass er jetzt mit sich herumschleppte, und das noch eine Weile für schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse dieses heutigen Tages sorgen wird.

Franz, das erkannte Ivo jetzt, da er sich an die Situation auf dem Glasdach erinnerte, nachdem Anne vom Balkon gestürzt wurde und leblos liegen blieb, hatte sich abgrundtief in diese Frau verliebt. So liebevoll, wie der die Tote umarmt hatte, das war natürlich nicht professionell. Franz war dort allerdings noch außer Dienst, also privat vor Ort, so musste er auch nicht den taffen Kommissar mimen. Als Ivo sah, wie er um Anne kämpfte, voller letzter Hoffnung, sie wärmte, obgleich sie schon tot war, so liebevoll hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen mit einer Frau. Wie er sie an sich schmiegte, um sie zu wärmen, mit diesem grässlichen Fellmantel. Wie er sie liebkoste und ihr immer wieder und wieder zuflüsterte, sie werde es schaffen, wie ein Mantra. Du schaffst es. Du schaffst es.  
Er sah seinen Kollegen und Freund nahezu zerbrechen, als der Notarzt kam und ihren Tod feststellte. Er bekam ihn kaum los von ihr, er hielt sie in den Armen so fest. Von Herzen hätte er ihm gewünscht, dass sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlägt und die Geschichte ein glückliches Ende nimmt, so glücklich wie Franz war in letzter Zeit, mit ihr. Lieber einen glücklichen Kollegen im Fellmantel als einen Unglücklichen! Das Schlimme war bloß, sie arbeiteten bei der Mordkommission, und ihre Fälle gingen nun mal unglücklich aus für die meisten Beteiligten. Nachdem die Leiche abtransportiert wurde und er den Tatverdächtigen an die Kollegen übermittelt hatte, war Franz verschwunden, doch in Annes Wohnung fand er ihn wieder. Er hatte jetzt eine Tasche dabei, vermutlich mit seinen persönlichen Sachen darin, die noch in ihrer Wohnung gelegen hatten.   
Ivo hatte die Schlaftabletten aus Franz‘ Badezimmerschrank noch in der Tasche, und beim Gedanken an den Blutfleck der Kopfwunde, der noch immer neben dessen Bett auf dem Holzfußboden prangte, hielt er es für keine gute Idee, Franz allein dort zu lassen. Also brachte er ihn zu sich nach Hause, wo er sich erstmal richtig ausschlafen konnte. Die Tasche aus Annes Wohnung hielt Franz jetzt fest umklammert. Aus bleichem Gesicht, mit müden Augen, einer Mischung aus tiefer Traurigkeit, Sprachlosigkeit, geschockt, saß er starr im Auto.   
Ivo gab ihm zuhause frische Sachen zum Anziehen, und legte ihn in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu, stellte ihm Wasser ans Bett und fühlte sich, als hätte er ein sehr großes, sehr trauriges Kind zu betreuen. Ob sein Freund eher stumm bleiben würde, oder in Weinkrämpfe ausbrechen würde in der Nacht, konnte er momentan noch nicht abschätzen. Bei traurigen Anlässen war er früher eher schweigsam, aber diese Sache war doch was ganz anderes. Hier funkte Liebe mit. Liebe und großer Schmerz sind keine guten Paarungen.

Er fühlte sich selbst auch geschafft von diesem Tag, aber schlafen wollte er noch nicht. Während er sich eine Flasche Rotwein öffnete, beschloss er noch Carlo anzurufen. Franz hatte ihn zuletzt ziemlich angebrüllt, aber durch die weiteren Ereignisse war das bereits wieder vergeben, und die Sorge war jetzt eher, wie man Franz wieder fit bekommt für den Job. Jedenfalls war das Carlos erste Sorge, Ivo glaubte, dass Franz sich schon in ein paar Tagen wird fangen können, wenn ein bisschen Zeit vergangen ist, spätestens nach Annes Beerdigung. Gerne hätte er jetzt einfach mit Franz ein Glas getrunken. Aus seinem Schlafzimmer drang ein leises Schnarchen, was ihn enorm beruhigte. Mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, saß er nun auf dem Sofa, fast im Dunkeln, und sinnierte über den Tag.


	2. Femme fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiktive Ereignisse in der Nacht nach Tatort München-Folge 484 (Im freien Fall)

Ein schrilles Geräusch weckte Ivo in der Nacht. Er schreckte hoch, wusste augenblicklich nicht, wo er sich befand. Er tastete nach dem Wecker, fand nur das Glas Wein von gestern Abend, das umgekippt war, Rotweinreste schienen sich über den Tisch ergossen zu haben, und ihm dämmerte, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sein musste. Er lauschte in die Nacht, aber alles war still. Vielleicht hatte er nur geträumt? Noch halb benommen stand er auf, um wenigstens die Rotweinpfütze auf dem Couchtisch zu entfernen, bevor sie sich Richtung Boden davonmachte. Taumelnd tastete er sich im Dunkeln zur Küche, wie jemand, der nachts vom Telefonklingeln aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wird und zum Hörer schlafwandelnd, nur um dann festzustellen, dass die Leitung bereits wieder aufgelegt ist, oder erstaunlicherweise ein Freizeichen zu hören ist, und derjenige morgens nicht mehr ganz sicher ist, ob das Telefonklingeln nicht nur geträumt war. Nach dem Aufwischen des Rotweinflecks wunderte er sich über den zweiten Kringel, dabei hatte er ja allein getrunken.   
Die Flasche! Wo zum Teufel hatte er die Weinflasche abgestellt? Er saß wieder auf dem Sofa. Seine Wohnung dreht sich ein wenig im Kreis. Das Geräusch! Was war es? Siedend heiß fiel im jetzt erst wieder ein, dass er ja gar nicht allein war in der Wohnung. Er sprang hektisch vom Sofa auf und eilte zum Schlafzimmer. Franz, er hatte Franz vergessen! 

Wie konnte er ihn überhaupt vergessen, nach dem gestrigen Abend? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen lauschte er vor der angelehnten Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Totenstille. Wahrscheinlich schlief Franz tief und fest, und das Geräusch war vielleicht von draußen hereingekommen? Gerade wollte er wieder zurückgehen, da kam ihm doch noch der Gedanke, nochmal richtig nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Vielleicht brauchte Franz noch etwas zu trinken, vielleicht schlief er ohne Decke, vielleicht lag er auch wach herum und stellte sich jetzt nur schlafend? 

Er knipste das Licht im Flur an und ging nun vorsichtig ins dunkle Schlafzimmer. Drinnen war es sehr still, fast zu still. Hoffentlich weckte er ihn jetzt bei der Gelegenheit nicht! Er hockte sich ans Bett, tastete vorsichtig ins Bett, wo er seinen Kollegen wähnte, und stellte erschrocken fest, dass dort niemand lag. Es war so still, weil niemand da war. Das Bett fühlte sich kalt an. Erschrocken sprang er hoch, schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Auf dem Nachttisch waren feuchte Spuren zu erkennen, die wie Rotweinflecken aussahen.

Verdammt! Warum hatte er Idiot die Flasche auch gestern offen herumstehen lassen? Voller Sorge stob er aus dem Schlafzimmer. Im Augenwinkel nahm er noch die geöffnete Tasche aus Annes Wohnung wahr, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag auf dem Boden zudem Bekleidung, die er ihm zum Schlafen geliehen hatte. Ein zweites Mal boxte es in seine Magengrube, und voller Sorge eilte er Richtung Bad. Die Tür war geschlossen, doch durch den Türspalt drang ein Lichtschein. Stille drang nach draußen in den Flur.

„Franz!“ rief er. Keine Antwort. Er bekam panische Angst. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Er öffnete vorsichtig, machte sich fast auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Es knirschte beim Öffnen der Tür. Auf dem Boden lag die Rotweinflasche, zersprungen in tausend Scherben. Inmitten der Scherben, mit nackten Füßen, stand Franz im Raum, vor dem Spiegel, und Ivo erschrak jetzt über den unsäglichen Federfummel, lang bis zu den Unterschenkeln, den Franz am Körper trug. Eine Art von Damen-Morgenmantel, seidig glänzend, mit einem Federbesatz am Kragen und an den Ärmeln. Sowas Abscheuliches hatte er ja noch nie gesehen. Da war die Felljacke von gestern noch die harmlose Alternative. Aber Franz schien unverletzt zu sein. Das war schon mal die Hauptsache!

„F….Fffff…Franz! Was, äh…warum schläfst Du nicht?“ stammelte Ivo, wohlwissend, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht schlief, weil er offenbar nicht schlafen konnte. Was für eine saudämliche Frage! Franz reagierte nicht direkt, geistig schien er wie weggetreten zu sein, gedanklich in einer anderen Dimension.   
Franz nahm Ivos Stimme wie aus der Ferne wahr, aber sie hallte wie ein leises Echo im Ohr und dann im Kopf nach. Er wollte antworten, aber ihm waren die Silben abhande ngekommen, was hatte Ivo noch wissen wollen? Da war nichts mehr im Kopf, nur panikartige Stille. Anne. Franz flüsterte jetzt nur leise, sehr leise und sehr monoton, fast teilnahmslos: „Von Anne“. 

Nun trat Ivo vollständig ins Bad, sehr bedacht wegen der Scherben. Nur sehr wenige Rotweinflecken hatten sich spritzend auf den Fliesen verteilt, die Flasche muss also ziemlich leer gewesen sein, als Franz sie fallen ließ. Nun gut, das würde er morgen erst aufräumen. Hauptsache, er bekam Franz jetzt ohne große Probleme und Verletzungen zurück ins Schlafzimmer! Er stand noch hinter ihm und sah, dass Franz eindeutig nur dieses Federkleid trug. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, da sich durch den seidigen Stoff vieles abzeichnete, was normale Morgenmäntel vertuschen. Kaum erblickte er Franz‘ Gesicht im Spiegel, traf ihn der nächste Schlag. Franz hatte sich die Lippen rot angemalt! Neben dem Spiegelschrank auf der Ablage lagen Schminkutensilien. Wahrscheinlich aus Annes Tasche.

Ganz furchtbar sah er aus. Die Augen gerötet, als habe er stundenlang geweint. Sie lagen tief in den Höhlen, und dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, als habe er mehrere Tage nicht geschlafen. Mit dem Federfummel und den roten Lippen sah Franz aus wie einer billigen Travestieshow entsprungen. Dennoch, oder besser, aufgrund Franz‘ aktuellen Zustandes überkam Ivo jetzt nach dem ersten und zweiten und dritten Schock des Anblicks, und einer leichten Scham, ein tiefes Mitleid für seinen Freund. Franz starrte die ganze Zeit über in den Spiegel, völlig starr, wie eingefroren, starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Ob er Anne sah? Mit Sicherheit durchlebte er jedenfalls gerade eine andere Welt in seinem Rausch. Eine Welt, in der Anne noch existent war. Noch lebte. 

Ivo hätte sich jetzt selbst ohrfeigen können, weil er von der ganzen Aktion nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte letzten Abend ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als Wein zu trinken! Und auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen! Wie es Franz erging, mit seinen heimlichen, stillen Wein-Krämpfen im doppelten Sinne, davon hatte er ja in seinem Schlummer auf dem Sofa nichts mitbekommen. Überhaupt, dass Franz ihn nicht geweckt hat, als er die Flasche Wein fand, sich stattdessen still ins Schlafzimmer zurückzog, um sie dort zu leeren, und dass er das nicht mitbekam! Direkt aus der Flasche muss er getrunken haben. Ivo grämte sich sehr, dass er von all den nächtlichen Aktivitäten in seiner Wohnung nichts mitbekommen hatte. 

Dennoch schien Franz trotz seiner Verkleidungsaktion wieder einigermaßen gefasst, zumindest weinte er nicht mehr, Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Wahrscheinlich war einfach keine Flüssigkeit mehr übrig, die er noch zum Weinen nutzen könnte. Ivo nahm Franz bei der Hand, drückte vorsichtig. „Komm Franz, wir gehen jetzt schlafen!“ Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, Franz erwiderte jedoch den Händedruck. „Anne“, sagte er nur. 

„Komm!“ Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt zog er Franz an der Hand aus dem Bad, gab acht, dass er nicht in die Scherben trat. Franz ließ sich ohne Widerstand wegführen. Wahrscheinlich war er noch in seiner Traumwelt gefangen. Franz schwankte sehr stark. Die Flasche war auch noch dreiviertel voll, als Ivo sie zuletzt sah. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte sich Franz sofort auf die Bettkante. Ganz blass war er, mit den roten Lippen, ein merkwürdiger Kontrast. Flink beseitigte Ivo das Chaos auf dem Nachttisch, ein Potpourri aus benutzten Taschentüchern, Weinpfützen und Taschentüchern mit Weinflecken. Er brachte ihm eine Flasche Wasser. Dann suchte er im Bett nach seinem Pyjama, reichte ihm die Sachen. Aber Franz reagierte nicht, flüsterte nur wieder: „Anne“. 

OK, dann musste er ihm halt die Sachen anlegen. Wie einem großen Kind half er seinem besten Freund beim Anziehen. Jetzt erstmal schnell raus dem Federkleid, wohl wissentlich, dass Franz gleich völlig entblößt vor ihm stehen würde. Es war ihm schon sehr unangenehm, aber Franz selbst bekam davon gar nichts mit. Hoffentlich!   
Er wäre wahrscheinlich im Erdboden versunken. Den Fummel warf er Richtung Reisetasche. Völlig nackt stand Franz vor ihm, ein seltsames Gefühl. In der kurzen Sekunde, bevor er ihn in das Oberteil zwängte, musterte er den schon eigentlich oft gesehenen Oberkörper. Franz war einfach schön. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich an. Er zog ihm eine Boxershorts an, Franz hielt sich jetzt an seinen Schultern fest, um nicht umzufallen, als er mit den Füßen in die Hosenbeine stieg. Der Alkohol hinterließ deutlich sein Wirken, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in Franz Kopf vorging, in welchem Jahrmarkt-Fahrgeschäft er gerade fuhr. Oder in welcher Geisterbahn. 

Mit rotem Kopf zog ihm Ivo die Hose nach oben, vorsichtig, und er betete, dass Franz sich morgen nicht ausgerechnet daran erinnern würde. Nach dem Akt des Anziehens, schob er ihn sanft zum Bett, worin sich Franz auch sofort niederließ. Er deckte ihn zu, wie ein Kind, das man abends ins Bett bringt. Ivo stand nochmal auf und holte einen feuchten Waschlappen, um ihn wenigstens einigermaßen vom Lippenstift zu befreien. Etwas widerwillig und sich windend ließ er sich das Gesicht waschen. Danach sah Franz fast wieder normal aus. Er schüttete ihm Wasser in ein Glas und hielt es fest, während er trank. Ivo beschloss, dass sie jetzt schnellstmöglich schlafen sollten. Er zog sich selbst um, putzte sich ausnahmsweise in der Küche die Zähne. Franz war in der Zwischenzeit bereits tief in die Kissen versunken und schien in einen tiefen Schlaf verfallen zu sein. Vorsichtshalber schloss Ivo die Schlafzimmertür von innen ab, wollte sicher gehen, dass Franz nicht nochmals auf Wanderschaft ging, vor allem nicht, weil im Bad noch die Scherben herumlagen. Dann legte er sich ebenso in sein Bett, gottseidank war es einigermaßen breit genug für zwei Personen. 

Wie seltsam es dennoch war, neben dem Kollegen zu liegen, den er eben noch splitterfasernackt gesehen hatte. Es kam ihm selbst alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Vielleicht träumte er, Ivo, die ganze Geschichte nur? Aber nein, das war schon wirklich passiert.   
Dann drehte sich Franz plötzlich nochmal um und schaute ihn an. „Ivo…, du erzählst niemandem was davon, oder?“ War sein Freund doch nicht so betrunken, wie er glaubte? Noch bevor er antworten konnte, hatte Franz sich wieder umgedreht und war eingenickt. Ivo legte sich jetzt näher zu ihm, eigentlich nahm er ihn praktisch in den Arm, soweit das im Liegen möglich war. Er flüsterte ihm zu. „Nein, da werde ich kein großes Federlesen drum machen.“ Er drückte seinem Freund einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Franz“. Dann schmiegte er sich mit den Wangen an seine Schultern und zog seine zweite Decke über sie beide, so hoch, dass sie fast darunter verschwanden.


End file.
